Silly Poems for Anime
by Technomorph
Summary: REALLY silly so if you can't handle sillyness don't read be fore warned and please Reveiw


A/N: This is what happens when you drink toooooooo much Mountain Dew

A/N: This is what happens when you drink toooooooo much Mountain Dew! I'm gonna use a bunch of different anime characters in different poems and stories! And take my anime Quiz! It's not hard at all. All you have to do is guess which anime the characters come from. The answers are at the bottom of the page. When you review tell me what your score was.

Disclaimers: I do not own any of the characters or poems so don't sue because I'm broke and I don't have a penny to my name.

**Gawl and the Cookiez******(from Aesop's Fables The Boy and the Nuts)

Gawl sat drooling as he watched as Masami dropped all of her freshly baked homemade cookies into a tall clear pitcher and set them on the table. "Gawl…" Masami turned around so that she could clearly see Gawl's face, " If you touch any of these cookies while I'm gone I will personally see to your public execution! Understand!" Gawl deviously grinned at Masami " Of course I understand." Under his breath he muttered,"Who would eat your crummy cookies anyway? They're probably made out of dirt." Masami, who had been standing next to him, was blowing her top as usual. "I heard that Gawl! See if I even give you one later!" Masami marched out the front door. Gawl looked around the room and made sure nobody was around "Good, Ryo and Koji are tinkering with their computer, Masami's mother is doing her daily yoga or something, and the witch has left the building, these cookies are all mine!" Gawl thought as he looked around again. Quietly he crept up to the pitcher as if it was going to run away at any second. "Ah-hah! Got ya!" Gawl yelled as he pounced the pitcher full of cookies. He stuck his hand and tried to grab a couple and pull his hand free, but his hand was full of cookies so he couldn't get it out. Gawl pulled and yanked but he couldn't get his hand free, and right when Gawl had come to the conclusion that he would have to break the pitcher he heardMasami walked through the door asking had anyone seen her purse. Masami walked through the kitchen door and watched Gawl holding the stuck pitcher over his head ready to smash it on the counter. "GAWL!!!!"Gawl ran through the house with a brawling mad woman after him. "I can explain! I have a perfectly good explanation for this!" Gawl shouted as he dashed through the house. " I'm sure you do! Tell it to the judge at your execution!!!! 

The moral of the story is: Never chew bubble gum and fall asleep on your back

(If that made no sense and didn't go with the story then I'm doing my job!)

THE END (for Gawl anyways)

Shaking 

Kakarrot now, stop shaking that cow 

For heaven's sake, for your sake and the cow's sake.

That's the dumbest way I've seen 

To make a milk shake.

Goku looks at Vegeta confusedly "You mean this isn't how you make a milk shake?" Vegeta shakes his head at Goku. "Honestly Kakarrot I wonder about you _All_ the time."

Something Missing 

** **

I remember I put on my socks,

I remember I put on my shoes

I remember I put on my shirt

That was painted 

And it's dark and ugly too

I remember to bring my gun 

So that I can shot Dou in the head

Yet I feel there is something? 

I may have forgot—

What is it? What is it?

"Hey Heero! Aren't you getting a little breeze down there?" Dou yelled as Heero walked down the hallway. "I've never seen that side of Heero before, and I wasn't planning on seeing it either" Zechs frowned. "Go put your shorts on!! Nobody wants to see th-that!" Relena yelled. " Huh? What is everybody talking about?" Heero looked down and saw what he had been missing that whole time. " NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!"

Messy Room 

"Belldandy! Whosever room this is should be ashamed!

His underwear is hanging on the lamp. 

His raincoat is there in the overstuffed chair,

And the chair is becoming quite mucky and damp.

His workbook is wedged in the window,

His sweater's been thrown on the floor.

His scarf and one ski are beneath the TV,

And his pants have been carelessly hung on the door.

His books are all jammed in the closet,

His vest has been left in the hall.

His lizard named Ed is sleeping on his bed,

And his smelly old sock has been stuck to the wall.

Whose ever room this is should be ashamed!

Donald or Robert or Willie or –

" But Keiichi it's your room!"

"I knew it looked familiar!"

One Two 

T.K. was walking down the street one day after coming from school when he stated to sing a nursery rhyme that he remembered from pre-school. 

_One two, buckle my shoe._

"Buckle your own shoe!"

"Who said that?"

" I did."Davis popped out of a bush behind T.K. "What are you doing with those silly buckles on your shoe anyway?" Davis finished as he caught up with T.K. "Just go away Davis."

_Three, four, shut the door._

"You shut it–You opened it, T.P."

Err _…five, six, pick up sticks._

"Why should I pick them up—do you think I'm your slave? Buckle my shoe, shut the door, and pick up sticks, next thing you'll be telling me to lay them straight." Davis complained in a nagy voice.

It's just a poem Davis…. _Nine, ten, a big fat hen!_

How are you calling a Hen!

That's all the stories I'm going to put up right now. If you took the quiz, each story you got right is worth 20 that means if you got all five right you got 100(A) four right is 80(B)three right is 60(D)anything below three right is an F. So see how you did. Told you it was easy!

Gawl and the Cookiez – Generator Gawl Shaking – Dragon Ball ZSomething Missing – Gundam Wing

Messy Room – Oh My GoddessOne Two - Digimon


End file.
